Loving a god is fun, really, it is
by Stealing Soul
Summary: She wasn’t exactly what Calitz thought to be his dream girl, but she did meet most of the requirement. Well if you minus the part about her power, she seemed human enough.calintz and OC


Hay everyone. This is my Calintz story revised so yeah.

* * *

To say I happy was an understatement. My friend Shin had said she new "a short cut" witch turned out to be more like "I can get everyone lost cut." But who can blame her, she was just weird. She had long black hair with a blue streak in it. Her right eye was brown, and her left a dead gray. When she was younger she had gotten hit by an arrow in that eye. Surprisingly she took up archery, thought she would be afraid but no, her fear, bugs. That's right little teeny little bugs. Shin wears black shorts that reach to her knees, a green shirt that stops at her bellybutton. 

"Now Satsuki, try to keep calm" Shay said to me. Shay was well, too happy. She thought that nothing ever went wrong, and she always had a smile on her face. Man did I hate that smile, it was neither a smart nor a happy smile, and she just looked dumb. Well in my opinion she did. She had long blond hair, at least shoulder length. She's an element mage. She had mastered fire at age five, wind and water at age eleven, and ice, darkness and light at age twenty. Her fears are water, she can't swim. Shay wears a white dress, with spells written on the 3/4th sleeves.

"What ever." I said calmly, though on the inside I was boiling mad. We had places to be and things to do, but we were no where near our destination and now lost.

"Now don't what ever me, Satsuki. I know you rather be where we need to be, doing what ever we need to do, but seriously chill out and have some fun." Shay said. I looked at her. She was giving me that dumb smile a gain. I glared at her with hatred. She still just smiled back, unfazed by my heated glare.

"CHILL OUT AND HAVE FUN, ARE YOU CRAZY. THE ONLY THING SATSUKI NOWS IS HOW TO KILL, EAT, SLEEP AND WORK HER WAY THROGH LIFE" Saku yelled. Saku always was quick to get angry, so the girls made her die her hair red. She's more of a hand to hand kind of combat. She is also a healer. Her fear is big public places. She has Social Anxiety, even though she's a firry type of person. Saku wears a tight black top that only covers her chest. She also had long black pants on that have flames on the bottom. Saku has a bellybutton ring, and several others.

"Calm your self too Saku, no need to get all angry. Well for you that's highly impossible." Apparently we hadn't realized that Saku's out burst was heard by anther group of fighters. They quickly filled in and drew there weapons only to lower them again. They probably thought we were Yeson. I had no care what the Yeson had attacked everyone for, but, I enjoyed chopping them up. When I looked at the group I found someone that looked like an older version of someone I trained with long ago. Without thinking I said his name, well it was intended to be only for me, but I guess I had said it louder than I thought.

"How do you know me?" the one that I thought who I thought it was said. I was stunned after fifteen years I am able to see my training partner. I was stunned never had I thought I would meet him again.

"Long time no see, Calitz. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. Here let me jog your memory a little" I said and faced him. "Hurricane of the wild" I yelled as said, my powerful sword drew itself out of its hilt and flew at Calitz. Calitz dogged it. At least he learned to dodge it, not like fifteen years ago, when he kept getting hit by it. "Well look at that, you actually managed to dodge it this time." He just nodded.

"Yeah, glad I did. That would have killed me." Yeah, that's Calintz for you. You just need to remind him, and everything will be just fine.

"So, how were your well, years?" I asked him as I retrieved my sword. It was a long sword; steady as the day I got it, but with a lot more scratches. Its grip was black leather worn out from constant use. As I griped it I found my self thinking it was time I should get it bound again.

"Fine. In a war at the moment." He casually replied. War? Is there really a war. "The Yeson haven't given up on us just yet. I find it quite annoying." He was standing near me now. We tended to talk like that. Him standing really close to one of my sides and I standing sideways, having to turn my face towards him. We usually got many stares when we did that, but that's how it was. We just couldn't talk any other way to each other. I guess you can call it a habit.

"I… really didn't know there was a war going on" I said to him. He just nodded. "I guess the island of Zanzura needs to keep in touch with everyone." I grind sheepishly. Zanzura is my birth place. It's a rather large island from the main part of the land. We usually never get involved on what the main Landers are into, but sometimes it's good to know though.

"I thought that's the rezone you are here, if not than what?" He didn't need to know, it's not like that would change anything, but he just didn't need to know.

"Oh, you know, see what's up and all." I stayed from the subject, with out being to obvious. Hope he couldn't tell. Nope he did. He gives me that same look when he knows I know something and don't want to give it up.

"Really now, I'll see what your comrades have to say." He turned to them. Shit. Shin can't keep secrets at all. She was such a blabber mouth.

"You see, where hear to figure out something, well we don't know what it is, so I can't really name it." Shay began her babbling. Sighing I just stood there and hoped for the best. "You see, about two month ago, we had a little encounter with your enemy. Things didn't go so well and so we had to retreat. Naturally we split up and go different directions, that way the enemy will have to do so too. So anyway, to make a long story short. When we finally found Satsuki, who surprisingly got lots or that we got lost,' Shay pointed at herself and at Saku and Shay, ' we found her wondering what seemed to be a half dead state with black fire like thing on her. She don't remember anything though, or so she clamed." Calintz looked at me.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it once again when Shay's voice interrupted him. "Don't ask, she just gets upset and throws a fit." He looked at her and she just gave him that smile and nodded.

"Fine, if you say so." He said and walked a way. "So where are you heading?" he asked. Now what should I tell him that won't make me sound stupid and wont make it seem like my fault, not like it is, that we are lost.

"Well you see, to our convenience Shin seemed to know her way around this land. But thanks to her "short cut" she had gotten us lost." I sighed. I think that went well. If you haven't noticed, I tend to think things through before I answer questions. I also didn't want to be stupid around an old friend. Calintz just shook his head. "If you could, would you kindly escort us out the _right _direction." I asked nicely. He just nodded and started to walk away.

---------------

Looking around I found, trees!! Man was it good to be out of that stupid dingy cave. All that moister probably ruined my hair, not like I cared for it much anyway, but it does get annoying.

"Dam, look at her hair" I heard Shay laugh. I looked down to see what's up, to find my hair looking like I rubbed my head on a balloon. Shrieking a started yelling a wide range of curses.

"Why? Why-o why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?" as I continued Shay explained to our new companions why I was throwing a fit.

"as you can see, her hair reaches the ground, and it's hard to maintain strait like its. Do to all the moister in the cave, her hair had gotten, well, like that. Throwing a fit, never really helped it comeback to normal, but it _helps _her." Shay nodded and looked at me. I was now calm and over my fit. Sighing turned around and started to walk again when I realized I had no clue to where I was going.

"Hay, Calintz. You live here. So you should know where the Tears of Blood center is right?" I asked him not bothering to turn around.

"Yes, we are just heading home right now." Wait… did he just say he was heading home? I guess he's part of them.

"Great lets go" I said. So now it seemed like hours ago that I found my self staring at shocked faces of my friends. I had remembered everything that happened to me when we split up to get a way from the Yeson. Sighing I looked up to the sky. The white fluffy clouds drifted slowly across the light blue sky. To day was, well, going to be an ok day. To my surprise I saw something fly across the sky and then just disappear. Odd, must have been a fly or smoothing. Nodding my head I when and caught up with the others.

* * *

so anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. review. thanx. 

Next chapter:

So that's what it is, so basically you're…a…" Shay couldn't say anything ells, she had fainted. I looked at them all; ashamed was not the word not to be used here. I hung my head and cried. Yes, I was crying in front of everyone. The last time I cried was when I was five, I had lost my teddy bear.


End file.
